


Stay

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, kuromahi if you squint, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: A Request from fanfiction.net, Mahiru gets sick! Kuro has never dealt with a sick eve before, but he tries his best to make Mahiru feel better. Fluffy sloth pair sick fic~





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:   
> Request:   
> Hi I have read all your stories and I think you are an amazing author keep up the good work. I was wondering if you could possibly write a Servamp story where Mahiru is hurt, sick or scared and Kuro has to look after him or calm him down. Once again keep up the amazing work I look forward to your next story xx :)
> 
> Aaaah god im so sorry this is really short ; - ; I ran out of ideas and I've been a bit busy with school. THANKYOU SO MUCH!! <3 This really means so much to me, let me love you forever T_T XD I hope it's up to your standards!!
> 
> Description: A Request from fanfiction.net, Mahiru gets sick! Kuro has never dealt with a sick eve before, but he tries his best to make Mahiru feel better. Fluffy sloth pair sick fic~

Kuro slowly opened his eye, awoken in the morning by the sound of dry harsh coughing. He rolled off the couch and cautiously walked into Mahiru's bedroom to find Mahiru sitting up coughing, he gave a concerned look and rubbed his eyes. 

"Hey Mahiru… are you okay..?" he said in a worried tone, Mahiru brushed it off,

"Ah- yeah I'm fine it's just a bit of-" he tried to say weakly before breaking out in another coughing fit.

Kuro pushed the door open and walked in over to him, he put his hand on Mahiru's forehead and quickly retracted his hand. He was freezing, Kuro suddenly switched into some sort of protective mode gently pushing Mahiru back down into bed and pulling the blankets over him. 

"You're sick aren't you.. What a pain, don’t even think about going to school today" 

He said firmly, knowing Mahiru he would say he was fine and try to go to school anyway but he wasn't going to allow that. Not when his eve was this sick, although Kuro had no experience with dealing with sick people. Servamps didn't get sick, so he had no idea what to do with Mahiru who was coughing out his lungs and shivering. 

Kuro remembered not too long ago when it was raining and Mahiru gave his umbrella to a child who didn't have one, he was far too generous for his own good. He needed to look after himself sometimes too.

Kuro just grabbed the blanket and rolled Mahiru up in it, Mahiru made a small sound of surprise as he was wrapped inside the blanket like a sushi roll. Mahiru looked really confused as Kuro sat the roll up and quickly went out of the room before coming back with a glass of water, tablets and some snacks Mahiru liked. 

Kuro handed him the glass with the tablet and left the snacks in Mahiru's lap, Mahiru took the medicine giving up on trying to argue about him being fine. Kuro sighed at him, 

"If you were sick you should have just told me you pain in the ass"

Kuro said affectionately, Mahiru gave him a bright grin as best he could in his sick state. Kuro gave a very small smile back at him and Mahiru seemed contempt with that. He got up and walked out to the kitchen deciding to try and make Mahiru some soup, that was what people give to sick people right? He had never made it before so he was mostly winging it hoping it would turn out alright. 

He looked at some instructions on his phone, it shouldn't be too hard right? Kuro walked over and started by boiling the water on the kettle, and found it was a lot harder than it looked. He had been trying to do it based off watching Mahiru, but as soon as he tried to boil the water it burnt his hand. Kuro let out a surprised yelp and quickly turned off the kettle, at least Mahiru wasn't there to watch him fail he thought sighing. 

Or at least he thought until there was a series of giggles coming from the entrance to the kitchen, he turned around to see Mahiru watching him with fond eyes. 

"C'mon Kuro, I'll help your burn" Mahiru said affectionately, taking Kuro's hand and leading him into the bathroom. 

He ran his hand under cold water and put some cream on it, Kuro looked away a bit guilty and embarrassed. 

"I'm meant to be the one helping you not the other way around.." 

Mahiru just grinned at him, "Its fine, I really appreciate you looking after me Kuro" 

After Mahiru finished Kuro forced him to go back to bed, Mahiru lay down and up at Kuro. 

"I don't really know how to look after sick people but um I hope you feel better soon…" Kuro mumbled sitting down next to him on the bed. 

"Thank you Kuro, I know you're trying" Mahiru said letting out a small light hearted laugh. 

Kuro transformed into a cat and jumped onto his lap, nestling in happily. 

"Meoooow~ be soothed by my cuteness~" he said playfully rolling around on his lap

Mahiru lay there with Kuro in a comfortable silence for a while nibbling on his snacks, the medicine had helped to ease his coughing and his body temperature was slowly rising again (Kuro had checked it whenever possible). Kuro turned into a human jumping off Mahiru's lap and getting up to leave and let Mahiru rest when he felt a small tugging on the corner of his coat, he turned to see Mahiru shyly pulling him back.

"Don't leave Kuro…" he quietly said hiding his face in the layers of blankets Kuro wrapped him in. 

"I'm not going anywhere" Kuro said with a small smile before sitting down again beside him. 

Mahiru felt the warmth of Kuro's body against his, the faint sound of his heartbeat and the movement of his chest rising up and down lulled Mahiru into a peaceful sleep. Whenever he was sick, he would always look after himself. He lived in an apartment alone anyway, there was no one who could look after him even if he asked, he had gotten used to that. It was nice. It was a warm feeling in his chest, the way Kuro rushed around trying his best and doing everything he could to try and make Mahiru smile and feel better, it reminded him again that when he came home he was no longer alone. He had Kuro, and Mahiru knew he wasn't going anywhere.

~Astra~


End file.
